Pig, the Tiger, and the Three Little Trunkses?
by PenguinonFireofthePyroPiggys
Summary: Pig, a tiger, tries to eat Trunks and his two clones. Read it or suffer a slow, and hopefully painful, death. Revised from origanal


Pig, the Tiger, and the Three Little Trunks(es?)

Andy B./PenguinonFire(ofthePyroPiggys)

Final edit

Trunks was living a happy life. He had gotten a ton of food from the local store via the five finger discount, became a god, and made two clones of himself. He forgot, however, that he had become a god and became a mortal again. Also, he had started a war in Anklebiteith. The purpose of this war was to spread his belief of pacifism.

Now, Trunks and his clones were skipping along the road, thier butts forcing thier pants to stretch until the first clone's pants exploded. He took refuge inside a giant muffin. The others dubbed him "Too Fat" and went on thier way.

Trunks, being the girly man that he was had a hard time making himself build a house, so he decided that if he wore a cup on his head, he'd be invincible.

So, after a happy farewell, the second clone went on his way into a brick house, complete with a generic housewife maker, which he had empty into a catapult so he could launch them at people. His first attempt at this caused the GHW to land on Too Fat's head, killing him after barfing out his intestines. The second try, however, landed in the den of a tiger.

This tiger was named Pig. Partially because he was pink, and partially because his wife was a prized ham. Pig was very poor, and hungrier that a diseased weasle with maleria. When the generic housewife landed on his ham, he ate the woman-like creature and seeked out the creator of the food source. His only luck was finding some idiot hiding underneath a cup who was douing his nails.

"Hello, little one. Do you know where the person throwing generic housewives is?" Trunks nodded and said nothing. Pig scrunched his face. "Ummm... could you tell me?" Trunks nodded and said nothing again. "Where is he?" Trunks looked up, watching a woman go flying into a swordfish factory.

Trunks pointed. "He's that way. Why?"

"One of those wives landed on my wife slash never ending food source."

"Ah. Well, have fun killing Not A Size Three."

Pig was confused. "Who's not a size three?"

Trunks smiled. "Not A Size Three." Trunks giggled and was about to scream when Pig ate him.

"Tastes like a chicken buritto." Pig licked his lips and headed in the direction the Not A Size Three, which was what Trunks' second clone had named himself durring an unrelated incident. It wasn't long before he was in the front lawn of the house with the catapult. In fact, it was a matter of seconds, as it was just across the street. Pig knocked on a door.

Not A Size Three answered with a hardy "What's up?" Pig stared at the fat bottomed boy. "Oh don't worry, kitty. I won't fart." Pig sighed and thanked him.

"Oh, my name's Pig." Pig held out his hand. "What's your name?"

"Not A Size Three."

"I know you aren't, but what's your name?"

"I'm Not A Size Three."

"I understand that." Pig was getting annoyed. He grabbed Not A Size Three and screamed, "What. Is. Your. Name?!"

Not A Size Three punched Pig. "My name is Not A Size Three." He closed the door and ignored it when the tiger pounded on it. In fact, he even went as far as to climb the stairs and stick his butt out the window. Another generic housewife was launched, causing a landslide where Pig's den was destroyed.

Pig cried. "Honey-Baked! Noooooo!" He jumped and bit Not A Size Three on the butt, which made it explode into a cloud of flatulence. The smell killed Pig, and Not A Size Three bled to death.

The end.

means you read the alternate ending after this point.

ALTERNATE ENDING!

Pig cried, but the clone had gone inside again. When he came back, he had a ham in his arms. "Hey, some dead guy told me that was your house. But, I was there a while ago and found this ham. Here." He threw the ham at Pig. Pig tried to catch it in his teeth but it lodged itself into his throat and choked him to death. The police later came by and arrested Not A Size Three for poaching.

The alternate end.


End file.
